Pain and Pleasure
by ThatYaoiFanboy
Summary: One-shot. Set during The End of Time, The Master decides to have a little fun with his bound arch-nemesis. One-sided 10th Doctor x Simm Master M RATING GRAPHIC CONTENT, CONTAINS DETAILED RAPE SCENES, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


The Master smiled as he watched his arch-nemesis being strapped into the black leather and chrome bondage chair, the same one he was forced into by that foolish ape, Naismith. He'd deceived them all, except the bound Time Lord in front of him, but it would have been very disappointing if he hadn't, it would have meant his rival was losing his touch. He turned around to face Wilfred, the stupid old man, following The Doctor's every command like a lowly dog.

"Leave him alone!" the inferior human shouted. The Master was enraged, how dare this worthless primitive ape give _him _orders? His race had mastery over space and time just as they were discovering how to make basic metals such as Iron and Bronze. He rushed over to his other captive and squeezed his hand around the old man's throat, choking him. "I will do as I like, you decaying old fossil." He let go of Wilfred, picked up the pistol in the coat of his captive, and struck him with the butt end of it, knocking him out, The Doctor was horrified at his friend being treated like this and coldly glared into the Master's back. "Take him outside and leave him there, I have business to attend to. Everyone, leave this room immediately." His recently-made clones obeyed him; he shut down the link between the mansion and UNIT HQ in Geneva. He turned and grinned at The Doctor, it was full of malicious intent.

The Doctor felt uneasy, he knew something very unpleasant was about to happen, and he didn't want to think what it might be. The Master began undoing the strap that pinned the other Time Lord's hips down, and began undoing the buckle that kept his trousers together. Surely, The Master wouldn't go so low as to... he couldn't finish off the sentence in his mind, the word got stuck as if it as glued in place. Suddenly The Doctor was snapped out of his own thoughts as his old friend began to suck hard on his cock, running his tongue up and down it's length. His mind as drenched in ecstasy, it had been so long, but his hearts were screaming that this was wrong, he begun talking to his rapist telepathically. "Koschei... Please stop this, for Rassilon's sake stop!" The Master almost immediately replied. "You filthy liar. Your hearts say no but your body says yes, I can feel it." "YOU KNOW THAT IS AN INVOLUNTAIRY REACTION!" The Doctor practically screamed mentally. "And that, Theta, and that is why I am going to take full advantage of it." The mental link closed, the Doctor kept shooting his load into The Master's mouth, over and over again, until he was completely spent. The Master then bit down hard onto his victim's member. This time The Doctor screamed physically, tears streaming down his cheeks. "STOP IT! PLEASE JUST STOP AND THINK!" "No, Doctor. After all, Pain and Pleasure are the same thing." "You evil sadist." "And you, Theta are my unwilling little masochist, ready to take pain from your Master, whether you like it or not."

The Master immediately opened up and inspected the damage, there were definite tooth marks, but no bleeding. He smiled a little, and began taking his jogging bottoms and pants off, revealing his manhood. "Now since I pleasured you, you are going to pleasure me." He pulled a lever on the chair, making the head and backrest tilt back 70 degrees. He climbed on top of The Doctor, kneeling on his thighs, but supporting his weight on the rest of the headrest, and since the chair was bolted to the floor, it would not tip back at the weight of the to Gallifreyans on it. He undid the gagging strap. "Kos-" The Doctor tried to speak, but the gag as quickly replaced by his rapist's erect member, he felt a hand grip his mess of brown hair tightly. "Suck, and if you dare bite I'll rip out your hair." The Doctor obliged, sucking his foe's member gently, he felt a sharp tug on his hair. "HARDER!" The Doctor obeyed every command that was given to him, because he had no other choice. His old friend finally climbed off of him, and picked up the pistol, there was still blood on it after he pistol-whipped Wilf with it. The Master approached him with it, holding the barrel, he felt a crack of pain as the butt of the gun hit his head and then nothing.

His eyes slowly opened into blackness, he could feel the straps on his bare skin. Oh god, he had fallen unconscious. The Master had stripped him and now he was going to do it. He could feel their bare skin touch each other. His rapist tugged on his ear, he tried to shout but the ball gag muffled his exclamation. "Good, you're finally awake. Now to do what I have wanted to do to you for the past 500 years." He could feel his arch-nemesis molesting him, bare skin to bare skin, it would seem they were both naked. He felt the blonde Time Lord get on top of him, giving him love bites all across his back, leaving bruising wherever he went. "This is to mark you, to show you that you are mine and mine alone, Theta." He continued until he grew tired of the one-sided foreplay. He wanted action now. His rapist arched his hips above his arse, his completely dry erect member directly positioned above his virgin hole. The Master thrust in hard, giving his captive no preparation or lubrication, he wanted it to hurt as much as it could, to damage him with his own body. The Doctor screamed in agony as his hole was forced open far more than it had ever been before. Tears flowed down his red cheeks, dripping onto the floor, he bit into the ball gag to try and cope with the pain. The Master pulled out of his captive, ready to go in again. The Doctor made small noises, trying to stop the psychopath from doing it again. "What's that, Doctor? You want me to do it again? If you wish." The Doctor screamed as he was violated again, his captor grabbing a fistful of his hair, pulling it hard to increase his pain. Eventually the semen and blood started to lubricate the Master's member, and it reduced the pain. Physically. Mentally it felt like every penetration was a searing hot blade cutting into his brain, and he was unsure how long it would take the wounds heal, if they ever did.

Eventually The Master as exhausted, sweat pouring down their bodies, although for very different reasons. He saw a trickle of reddish-white mixture drip down The Doctor's leg, as the sperm he ejaculated into The Doctor's hole mixed with the blood coming from the tears in the wall of his rectum due to the very hard bareback sex they just had. No, sex wasn't the right word, it was rape. The Master grinned, delighted that he had finally managed to beat his rival, if not at conquering the universe, at least he dominated him in other ways.

Several Hours later, the familiar blue box materialised in Chiswick. Wilfred stepped outside, his wound still healing. He turned to face the Doctor. "Doctor, what did he do to you in that room?" The Doctor didn't reply, he just closed the doors, set a course and collapsed to his knees, vomiting all over the floor. H thought to himself quietly, saying "I need a shower. I feel so dirty..."


End file.
